Intoxicated
by PadfootReturns
Summary: Hermione comes back to work to find that a mysterious guy named Henry had taken her partner’s place. There are many strange things about Henry that Hermione can’t figure out. She realizes that she needs to figure out who Henry really is soon because she d


Intoxicated

Disclaimer: This story is based on _Twilight_'s plot which belongs to Stephenie Meyer. It's done Harry Potter style, which also doesn't belong to me, but belongs to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: This is for Twilight fans, but it's done in Harry Potter style. A lot of the things you will read here are ideas I based on the events of Twilight, but with just a little twist…ok maybe a big twist. Thanks to ChocolatexKisses for coming up with this wonderful title.

Chapter 1: Back to Work 

"… and your desk is still where it was when you left. Oh, and John is still in the room next you. Yes, he still coughs like there is no tomorrow. Oh, and that pretty girl from the room across left...I think her name was Jane...it's a shame really. Now you don't have someone constantly telling you how pretty she is…"

I smiled as Ginny gushed on about how work was since I left. Everyone around me was waving hello, welcoming me back.

Suddenly, a young girl came rushing towards Ginny and I.

"Oh, Hermione!" she called. "It's been so long. We've missed you." The girl hugged me tightly. She let go and turned to Ginny. "Hello, Ginny. Nice seeing Hermione back here isn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure is," Ginny answered with a grin.

"Oh, Hermione, Mr. Harrison would like to see you in his office," the girl announced in a professional tone.

"Thanks, Kate. I'll go see him now."

"Okay then. It's great having you back," Kate said, her tone going soft again. She turned around swiftly and left.

"Why do you think Mr. Harrison wants to see you?" Ginny wondered after Kate left.

"No idea. I better go see now," I responded.

"Here, let me take your stuff to your office and I'll set everything up for you."

"Thank you so much, Ginny. You're the best."

"No problem. You just go before you are late."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye."

I turned around and walked to the elevator. I pressed the button and waited. The elevator door opened and standing there was the most handsome man I'd ever seen.

He was unnaturally and inhumanly beautiful. He was lanky with untidy bronze-colored hair. His eyes were dark while his skin was unusually pale. The contrast was amazing. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, but then he saw me.

Hatred filled his eyes. His glare was strong enough to send someone cowering away. His beautiful face held a very frustrated look as if he was struggling with himself. I saw his hands clutched in fists beside him.

I entered the elevator cautiously and stood as far away from him as the small space would allow. His glare followed me. Just as the elevator door was about to close, he stuck his hand out and pushed the door open effortlessly.

I watched him walk away until the elevator door closed again. I pushed the button that would carry me down to the first floor, leaned back, and closed my eyes. That was the strangest encounter I'd ever had with someone. How can someone hate me so much when I have never met them before?

My thoughts were interrupted when the elevator arrived on the first floor of the Ministry of Magic. A female voice announced: "Level One, Heads of Departments of Ministry of Magic and office of Minister of Magic." I stepped out of the lift and in front of me was a long and narrow hallway. There were twenty-nine doors; fourteen on each side of the wall. The last door was facing Hermione and stood out from all the rest. That was where the minister worked. Behind each of the other doors were the offices of the heads of each department in the Ministry of Magic.

I walked to the last door on the right labeled _Head_ _of the Auror Headquarters_. I took a breath and knocked on the door.

A deep voice came out from the other side. "You may enter."

I took a breath, opened the door, and stepped inside. The room consisted of nothing more then a very neat desk, a couple of chairs, and some file cabinets. Portraits of the previous heads of the Auror Headquarters took up all the space on the walls.

Behind the desk sat a man wearing a grey muggle's suit. He wore round spectacles and bore no hair on his head.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I said.

"That is correct, Miss Granger. Please, satisfy yourself by having a seat."

I sat down and Mr. Harrison continued to speak.

"It has come to my knowledge, Miss Granger, that you no longer acquire a partner."

"That's correct." Sadness came to my face. It was true, my long-time partner, Jacob, was gone. That was the first thing that Ginny had told me when I came back. He was one of my best friends and we worked so well together.

"I comprehend that you now have the need to attain a new partner. Any thoughts yet as to who you want that to be?"

I thought hard. None of the people I truly wanted to be partners with were available. They each had their own partners. Ginny, Jared, Jessie, George, Robin; they were all taken.

"No, sir. There are none I have in mind," I answered.

Mr. Harrison nodded and stood up from his chair. "I will make a great effort to find you a new partner, Miss Granger."

I also stood up from my chair. "Thank you, Mr. Harrison."

As I turned around to leave, he stopped me with his hand.

He leaned forward and said, "Oh and Hermione, welcome back." His tone lost its professional touch. Surprise was written all over my face. He had never called me by my first name. "It's great having you here," he continued. He smiled at me and I grinned back in response. I knew that under all that proper English and professional tone, there was a man just as normal as the rest of us.

Then he straightened back up and his face went hard again. "Now, get back to work." I nodded, turned around and left, but not before I heard him chuckle quietly.

I walked to the elevator and stepped in. I decided to take a little detour and visit Harry and Ron. I pressed the button that would take me to level seven. After they had defeated Voldemort, both Harry and Ron decided to quit their ambitions to become Aurors and instead work in something that they enjoyed most: Quidditch.

The lift came to a stop and I stepped off into a corridor filled with moving pictures of Quidditch all around me. As I walked, one of the Quidditch stars followed me all the way down the hall until I reached my destination. In front of me was a big door labeled _Department of Magical Games and Sports_.

I entered the door and started walking to where Harry and Ron's offices were. All around me, people were welcoming me back.

"Hey, everyone look, Hermione is back."

"Hermione!?"

"Hermione, welcome back."

"Welcome back!"

"It's great having you back!"

"We missed you."

I smiled at each in turn, waved, and thanked them. I was truly happy to be back.

It took me a short while before I reached their offices. They, luckily, were made partners for each other. I found them both bent over what looked like a blueprint of a Quidditch field with a bunch of arrows and lines. They hadn't noticed me standing there. _Haven't they heard everyone saying my name? _I thought while shaking my head.

"What are you two doing?" I asked, announcing my presence.

They both looked up at the sound of my voice.

"'Mione!" Ron exclaimed. He came over and kissed me on the cheek. It wasn't a love kiss. Our relationship was purely friendly, nothing more, even though I suspected Ron wanted us to be more than just friends.

I looked at Harry and he was just standing there, grinning at the both of us. "Hello 'Mione," he said and came to hug me. "How's your day back to work?"

I sighed. How many people have asked me that? _Well, it wasn't his fault_. "It was splendid." _Except for that guy I saw in the lift,_ I thought to myself.

"That's great to hear," said Ron, sounding truly pleased.

"What are you two working on?" I asked, remembering the complex picture of the Quidditch field.

"Nothing," they both quickly said in unison.

It was just too obvious when they moved over to hide the papers on the desk that they were keeping something from me.

"Sure. Of course there's nothing." I turned my head to hide my grin, for I knew that they would tell me as soon as we were back at home. We didn't live together, but we were always going over to Molly's house to eat dinner.

"Well, I better get back to Ginny before she thinks I disappeared and comes looking for me," I sighed.

"Okay. Happy first day back at work, 'Mione," said Ron.

"Yeah, and come visit again when you have the time," Harry said.

"Thanks and I will. See you two later. Bye."

"Bye, 'Mione," they both said in unison, again.

As I walked away, I looked over my shoulder and saw them just as they were when I came in; bent over and examining that picture of the Quidditch field. They were concentrating so hard, as if their lives depended on it. I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

I reached the lift and pressed the button. I waited until the doors opened again and took it to the floor of the Auror offices. I walked to my office and saw that Ginny was done setting everything up and sitting in my chair, waiting for me.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked.

I was about to answer when I caught sight of _him_. He was sitting in Jane's empty office and he was staring at me – no, he was _glaring_ at me. As soon as he caught my eye, he looked away swiftly.

I slowly turned back to Ginny and answered her question. "It went fine. He didn't really want anything. Just asking if there was anyone I wanted to be as my partner."

"And do you?"

"Nope. Everyone that's good is already taken."

"There must be someone." Ginny thought hard. Throughout the conversation, I shot quick glances at him. He would always be staring at me, but he would look away when he saw me looking.

"What about Jake?" Ginny continued.

"Jake? The one who won't stop talking?"

"Okay than, forget him." Ginny thought hard again.

I took this chance to take another look at him. He was still glaring at me. Frustration was written all over his face. This time, he did not look away. He continued to glare at me and I stared right back. I was vaguely aware that Ginny was talking to me.

"Hermione? What are you staring at?" She followed my stare and giggled.

My head snapped back to her. "What?" I questioned her giggling.

"You were staring at him. You are just like every girl who walks in here."

"Who is that?"

"_That_ is Henry. He's gorgeous, isn't he?"

"When did he get here?"

"About a week ago."

"What else do you know about him?"

"Nothing much, he's very secretive. He hasn't made any friends since he came here and he always sits alone all the time. He doesn't date either, apparently. It doesn't seem like anyone is good enough for him. Some of the girls here have been trying, but he refused every one of them. It's fun to watch, actually." Ginny snickered.

"Who's his partner?"

"He doesn't have one yet."

"Hmm," was I could say. We both fell into a comfortable silence. I turned to look at Henry again and was surprised to see that he was no longer looking back at me. I turned away and wondered about how this was a very strange day back to work.

A/N: For Twilight fans: As many of you already know, Henry Cavill may be playing Edward if a Twilight movie is going to be made. I did not name my Henry (who will be playing Edward's role) after him. It was purely out of coincidence and I didn't even notice until a week after I chose the name Henry. Anyway, I can't think of a last name for him so if there are any suggestions, just leave me a review and I will not be calling him Cullen. D


End file.
